


Wedding Night

by hetalia_smut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, First Time, Humiliation, M/M, Religious Guilt, Rope Bondage, sexy pirate arthur times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalia_smut/pseuds/hetalia_smut
Summary: Using all of his strength, Alfred pushed his shoulders against the pirate’s chest, forcing the blond off his lips. “I’m not going to marry you.”The man on top of him never lost his smirk as he kept Alfred pinned to the bed. “Oh, I should hope not.” He stated before leaning over to whisper in his ear. “I only plan to fuck you."
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	Wedding Night

_Gardiner’s Bay_

_The Howling Storm_

_Unknown time, Early Spring_

* * *

Alfred thought he knew what the ocean smelled like. He had grown up costal, after all, and had spent every morning dangling his legs over the rocky cliffs watching the sun rise over the horizon, a never ending sea that reached depths that no one could ever imagine. He would find moments to go down from the market to the docks to watch sailors load wooden boxes and barrels filled with mulled wine, fantasising what it would be like to leave with the crew, to pull ropes and eat fish and do other things sailors must do.

From what Alfred now knew, the ocean wasn’t just salt and rope; the ocean was grime and gunpowder, the feeling of steel pressed against your throat and only rotting wood separating you from the watery depths. The life of a sailor meant being tossed around a room when a storm hit, praying to God that you would live to see another sunrise instead of waking up to the battle of an invasion or mutiny.

While he was unconscious, Alfred had been tied, his hands and arms pressed tightly against his back. His legs, however, were less secure but still limited his ability to walk, leaving him helpless to the rocking waves. He woke up several hours ago in a cabin with linen sheets on the bed and a desk which was bolted into the floor. He was grateful for that, having been worried that he might be taken out by the writing desk.

Alfred could barely remember what had happened, beyond the smell of smoke and the sounds of bloodshed. Ever since he had regained consciousness, the colonist had worked to escape, using the ground to loosen the ropes or find something sharp to try and cut them away with, trying his best to forget the sound of his sister’s screams. Eventually giving up, Alfred took to leaning against the side of the bed, muttering a never ending prayer under his breath. With each foreign sound he cut off his words, holding his breath and silently continued his prayers that no one would enter which, for a while, had worked. Finally, much to Alfred’s dismay, the sound of footsteps was followed by the creaking of a door, revealing the tall, blond man that strolled into the colonist’s view.

The man, a pirate, Alfred guessed, seemed preoccupied with the events of the day, or perhaps the commotion of the other sailors, and didn’t pay him much mind. Alfred watched as the other set down a leather bag on the desktop before resting against the table’s edge, finally turning to the bound boy. There was complete silence as brilliant green eyes cast their gaze upon him, a critical light in his eyes. “Your name?” The taller man asked, although the sentence sounded more of a statement than a question. 

Alfred scowled, attempting to maintain a brave face in front of the other. “Alfred,” he stated, a waver in his voice showing his true fear. This man could and probably would kill him at any given moment, making it difficult to keep his voice even. “What’s yours?” He retaliated, hoping that he would live a bit longer if he kept the sailor talking.

“Alfred.” The stranger tried the name, his voice sounding foreign to Alfred’s ears. It was clear to the boy that the pirate was more interested in his appearance rather than his words judging by the way his eyes poured over him. The stranger drew closer to him, his steps certain and well trained against the docile rocking. Alfred flinched as the man reached to him, mildly surprised when his neck wasn’t snapped. The pirate instead ran his fingers through his golden hair in a way that felt close to nurturing despite the situation. “I see you’ve found the bed, have you much experience then?” The man asked rather absently as he took in the tan complexion of his newest prize.

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows, clearly confused. “I sleep in my bed every night,” he said warily. Deciding that the touch was too unfamiliar for his liking, he jerked his head away from the fingers in his hair, only to hit his head against the bed. He muffled his yelp, eyes watering in pain while the sailor chuckled and continued to mess with his hair. Alfred forced his eyes shut, doing his best to hide the pain and humiliation he felt. “You didn’t tell me your name.”

“You’re young and stupid, aren’t you?” His captor said, seeming to be in good spirits. “I’m the captain of this vessel and that’s all you should know. Now, answer my question properly.” 

The captain’s fingers, calloused from years of sailing, ventured onto Alfred’s cheek, the touch feeling rough against his own soft skin. It caused him to shudder and his eyes to open again, his confusion about the gentle touches increasing every minute. “I’m not stupid,” Alfred snapped, confusion and fear turning to anger. “I did answer you. I use a bed every night, everyone does.”

The blond pirate seemed to not like his answer very much as an expression of annoyance had developed on his face. “You truly are stupid, even your bright blue eyes can’t hide it.” The annoyance melted away from his eyes when his fingers soon left Alfred’s face and went to untying the rope that held his legs together. It was only mildly embarrassing that the other man had managed to do what Alfred had been attempting for hours in just a few motions. As the feeling began to return to the colonists legs, the sailor moved away from him, towering over Alfred. “Get on the bed.” Was his order.

“I’m not stupid, I can read and swim.” Alfred grumbled, still stuck on the name calling. To show his distaste, he didn’t immediately obey the command, leisurely stretching as he eyed the door; the threat of a sword or gun chased escape from his mind. Once his muscles relaxed enough, the boy rolled onto his knees, awkwardly scrambling up onto the bed with his still bound hands. “Why didn’t you just put me on here earlier?”

All thoughts vacated Alfred’s head as the captain pushed him onto his back, straddling him with ease. Alfred felt the mood in the room shift, fear rising in him paralleled by an easy confidence in the pirate. His eyes made contact with the green ones of his captor, watching a smirk formed on the other’s lips as he leaned closer. The boy’s breath quickened as he felt the mattress depress next to him, the older man placing his hand on the bed next to Alfred’s face for support. “I’m happy I chose you. I like virgins.” A low voice whispered into his ear, not much of a warning for the tongue licking the side of the colonist’s face.

Absolute terror shot through Alfred, wide eyes growing even bigger as he tried to process all of the sensations. “What are you doing?” He squirmed, trying to get leverage to sit up again, however, the sailor used his other arm to apply force against the boy’s chest to keep him pressed against the bed. “Get off of me,” he ordered, panic clear in his eyes and voice. Virgin? “I’m not married,” he started rambling. “You’re a virgin until you get married and I’m not married.”

The pirate’s mocking laughter stung his ears. The playfulness he had exhibited earlier was clear in his eyes, but now was accompanied by malice. “Would you like to get married then?” The sailor chuckled. “Yes, I think you’ll do just fine.” He concluded, smirking before bending down and pressing his lips against Alfred’s.

Alfred tried to turn his head away from the kiss, but the pirate's lips were domineering. Despite his fear he could feel a foreign feeling coursing through his spine, down his legs until, to his horror, his cock. Using all of his strength, Alfred pushed his shoulders against the pirate’s chest, forcing the blond off his lips. “I’m not going to marry you.” 

The man on top of him never lost his smirk as he kept Alfred pinned to the bed. “Oh, I should hope not.” He stated before leaning over to whisper in his ear. “I only plan to fuck you, now be a good, little lad and let me.” 

“You can’t do that! We aren’t married, and God-“ whatever he planned on saying was cut off by a soft gasp as Alfred felt the heat of a mouth pressed against his neck, followed quickly by the sharp bite of teeth. The lips, calloused by wind and salt, felt surprisingly nice against his neck. “Stop,” he whined, closing his eyes to try and ignore what was happening.

“I think you and this God of yours don’t exactly know what you _need_.” The other mused, his voice muffled slightly by his lips trailing down Alfred’s neck. “I know what I need.” Even with his eyes closed, the colonist could feel the other shift positions, followed quickly by sharp pull in his hair. Even worse was when the pirate began to grind his hips against the other, a new sense of arousal causing Alfred to cry out and open his eyes once more. “It’s better if you just accept your wants and mine as the same.” 

“You don’t know what I need,” the colonist mumbled as arousal made him squirm. A new thought occurred to Alfred, seemingly irrelevant at this point but still persistent in his mind. “You never told me your name.”

He got no response. Instead, the pirate shifted positions again, now sitting back up on Alfred’s legs. The hand in his hair suddenly stopped pulling, now carefully travelling down his chest towards his stomach. The ticklish feeling of fingers ghosting across his skin registered before the boy realized what exactly the other was doing: his shirt was being unbuttoned. It seemed his captor only wanted to reveal his stomach, since he stopped halfway up to instead run his hands over the warm skin. It was a somewhat pleasant feeling, so Alfred decided to stay quiet. The peaceful moment only lasted a moment; he heard the sound of his shirt ripping before he felt the cold air on his chest and calloused hands on his nipples. The torn fabric fell awkwardly on his arms, stopped by the ropes around his arms. Shock stifled the scream in his throat, and still Alfred couldn’t help but whimper as he felt the pirate work on **.**

His eyes fell shut once again, tears prickling against the back of his eyelids. As time went on, it became more obvious to Alfred how hopeless the situation was, and how little chance there was of escape. A few tears slipped from under his eyelid as he felt the rough movements tear his pants down, his legs forced up, fabric bunching around his ankles. After a breathless moment of nothing, the colonist started as he felt the pirate’s tongue touch him again - this time against his cock. The strangled noise he made was drowned out by the other’s laughter. “You’re not as pure as you said you are, you seem to like me.” He said tauntingly, flicking his wrist in an expert stroke so Alfred’s hips bucked up out of their own volition.

“Don’t do that,” Alfred mumbled, a flush painting his cheeks red. He wasn’t sure what exactly the other shouldn’t be doing, but he was positive he was breaking some sort of commandment. “We aren’t married.” Despite his words, the boy continued to move, panting as the strange mix of pleasure and guilt filled him with a tension he had never experienced before. A soft moan escaped his lips, quickly followed by the word “Please.”

“Please?” The pirate mocked, his condescending tone making the boy’s cheeks burn brighter. “Is my good, holy boy already begging for me?” Alfred turned his head away, not knowing how to reply. What had he done to deserve this? He had been obedient, attended church weekly, had said both morning and evening prayers. His guilty thoughts left as he felt his legs part, this time accompanied by a foreign pressure against his ass. “What-” His breath caught as the pirate ran a finger over the head of his cock, forcing the tension in his stomach to tighten. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making it hurt less.” Even as the pirate spoke, an additional finger pushed in next to the other, the burn making Alfred squirm. The combination of the burn in his ass with the jolts of pleasure coming from his cock. After what felt like an eternity to Alfred, the pirate removed his hands then stood, leaving Alfred alone on the bed. The boy risked turning his head, watching as the captain picked up a jar, carefully dipping a few of his fingers into the contents. As the blond man sat the jar back down and returned to the bed, Alfred hurriedly turned his head away again, just glimpsing the glittering lamp oil on the other’s fingers.“What are you doing?” 

His question was ignored as the man sat on the bed again, carelessly forcing Alfred’s legs apart. “How much do you know about sex, Alfred?”

“Sex?” His voice hitched as the pirate forced two fingers into him, the oil making the sensation somewhat more tolerable. “Um, you have to get married first, and then you have children-” As another finger was pushed in Alfred bit his lip, doing his best not to cry. “Children come from God deciding He wants you to have them.”

“So you know absolutely nothing. Good, good.” Before Alfred could protest his intelligence the captain warned, “This will hurt,” before something much bigger than fingers was pushed into the boy.

Nothing could have prepared Alfred for this. A scream tore through his throat, the feeling of being stretched nothing compared to being split in half. “Stop-What are you doing? Don’t do that, please stop, please,” he begged, feeling the tears from before well up in his eyes. He kept them closed, not wanting to give the pirate the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

To Alfred’s surprise the other was still for a moment, allowing the boy to truly feel the cock inside of him. A whine in the back of his throat bubbled forward as the pirate began moving again. “You’ll get used to it,” he heard distantly, the voice filled with pleasure instead of annoyance. 

The captain’s chapped lips met his once again, feeling much more gentle than the kiss before and yet was far from the chaste kisses he had seen others exchange. For a fleeting moment, he wondered if the pain he felt was punishment for the deep kiss, but that was chased away by the increasing speed in which the pirate thrust into him. His cock, which had begun to grow with the pirate’s fingers, had gone soft, leaving the burning pain as the only sensation he felt. As if the other man could sense his defeat, his movements became more aggressive, the bed creaking under the weight. A steadying hand found its way into Alfred’s hair, pulling at it sharply to keep him in place.

“Oh-” This was a new feeling, the shooting pain mingled with an intense pleasure that sent something directly to his cock. The pirate chuckled softly, pulling at Alfred’s golden locks again. The instant gratification made Alfred moan, bucking his hips upwards to get _something_ that he couldn’t quite achieve. “Please, please, I need-” he wasn’t quite sure what he needed exactly, so instead he just whined, rolling his hips again.

The green eyed man continued to strongly grip the boy’s hair, nibbling on the side of the man’s neck again. Alfred keened under this attention, letting his head fall to the side to let the pirate’s mouth more room. His cock was hardening again, causing the colonist to start moving his hips, desperate for any kind of friction he could get. Instead the captain grunted and bit into Alfred’s shoulder while coming, causing Alfred to squeal in pain **.**

There was a brief moment of peace, followed by a strange feeling of abandonment as the pirate got off the bed. “Touch your cock, you must want to,” the pirate ordered, green eyes back onto the bound and naked colonist as he dressed himself. “I’m sure you will find a way.” He smirked, tearing his eyes away in order to retrieve his keys from the desk. “Oh, and when you do figure something out, the name you should moan is Arthur.” The pirate, Arthur, gave a deep, mock bow in the direction of the bed before disappearing through the door, locking it shut behind him and leaving Alfred wondering how the hell he was going to touch his cock with his hands tied.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know if you want a series based off this!


End file.
